Starcraft: Beyond Korpurlu
by KingsFall7
Summary: " The Key to our salvation lies at the end of a dark, and narrow path. And I shall light the way for as long as I can"- Tal Zerash. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Beyond Kopurlu

The resistance group known as: Fates Chosen went from a warship and few volunteers to a fleet of seven warships (Terran and Protoos). They were able to get the Umojans and the Daelam the help in their cause.

After destroying the Kel-Moraine pirate stronghold on Roshan and killing the Cerebrate on Perth and defeating the other hostile factions; Neo-Gemini was at peace. However the children of Kerrigan fled Neo-Gemini aboard a Leviathan. Another upset was that General Deckard was infested after the Zerg captured him. Raynor was forced to kill him.

When they arrived at the Sigma Quadrant they were attacked by a massive hybrid force. The fleet warped to safety, while the Jumaryeh covered their retreat: but was destroyed. The crew escaped, losing one member; Wardon, the Void Seeker went to the Shadow World alone, only to learn that the Archive wasn't there and found the now Hybrid Vorian, with his and the help of the Xel'naga Guardians. Fates Chosen was able to kill the Dark Archon: Ulezaj. Though it came at great cost, only Zerash, Vorian, James Raynor, and John Raynor (the strike team) survived.

The Xel'naga Guardians gave Zerash a vision of hope, location of the key to their salvation: the Keystone. It was on a world called: Felucia.

Raynor entrusted the Keystones safety to the Mobius Foundation, only to be betrayed and the Xel'naga artifiact stolen and hidden.

James has fought alongside Fates Chosen since Tarsonis, John's story was a little different; he was found in a cryo tube by the Kel-Morianes. The Confederacy put Ghosts in cryo-stasis, for when should some Confederates survive the Dominion. They would need to restart the Ghost program. The Kel-Moraines found him and took him as a trophy

After rendezvousing with the fleet: with only six capital ships left. The Hyperion, under the command of Matthew Horner, became the new command ship.

After putting the coordinates into the Hyperion computer, it turned out that this planet was far beyond the Kopurlu Sector, in another galaxy entirely. It was risky but they had no other choice.

The fleet set course and warped to Felucia, to their last hope.

Little do they know, Fates Chosen will soon change the fate of not just a war, but the fate of the universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battle of Felucia**

Amon: the Fallen Xel'naga and his Hybrid army have lead a crusade of death and destruction across the stars.

After destroying the Korpurlu Sector, the Hybrid continued beyond searching for something while destroying everything in their path. They have wiped out the Rishi Maze, then the Outer Rim, and have now begun to attack the Separatists worlds

 **Separatists Core World Umbara, Low Orbit**

Up in the skies of Umbara a Xel'naga worldship loomed over the planet- filled with billions of Hybrid. The worldship destroyedthe Umbraran fleet protecting it. Hybrid desended on the planet surface and no matter how advanced their weaponry was, the Umbarans were no match for Amons forces. In a matter of hours, all of Umbara was set into flames.

 **Felucia, Four Days After the Hybrid Attack**

The second battle of Felucia was a long and difficult one, both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems were fighting for control of the planet, but with the help of the Felucian people the Republic was able to push back the droid army.

Little did they know, but the Republic will soon have new allies.

Fates Chosens ships exited Warp-speed to be in shock.

The fleet hid behind one of moons. They didn't know who to trust in this conflict. "Captain Horner, prepare the Void Seeker, we're heading down now" Zerash ordered,"sir flying into that that fire fight is suicide!" Vorian said, "the Void Seeker should be fast enough to get through to the surface", "but sir!" " Arrgh" Vorian thought.

The flight down to Felucia was rough, but the Void Seeker was to land without a scratch. How ever one of the Republic cruisers spotted it. "Admiral scanners have spotted an unknown ship" one of the clone officers, "put it on screen" the admiral ordered when a hologram of the ship appeared, and he had never a ship like that before' it looks some kind of blade' Yularin thought, "contact the generals".

As the Void Seeker landed, it was clear this planet was clear to Zerash that this planet was in some kind of war. They didn't who to trust."The Void Seeker scan a base not far from hear. I'm going to investigate" John said grabbing his rifle from his back," be careful there are strong phyontic energies here" Zerash warned John. Without a word the young ghost cloaked and was off.

The Republic and Separatists were at a stand off for the battle of Felucia, but the Jedi had a plan to change the tide of the battle. Attacking the enemy base from three angles9 the north and west gates, and the back wall). Then it began.

"Sir scanners indicate Republic walkers on the North Ridge" a battle said, just then the AT-TE's fired on the base," forward attack, lower the gate" as the front gate opened with spider-droids waiking into a trap lead by Anakin Skywalker and were cut to pieces.

Master Plo Koon and his men attacked the west while Ahsoka Tano came up the back wall. As Ahsoka covered the clones from the rear, a trandoshan was about to ambush her. When a bullet shot threw the back of his head.

The togurta saw the body fall on the ground (blood oozing out the wound) but also saw movement in the trees. She could sense a strong force signature and followed it, leaving the battle behind.

After the battle, Anakin wondered where his padawan was and tried to contact her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ahsoka come in. Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled on the comms with no response from the other side. The young padawan was busy chasing after thing that saved her, wanting to know who or what it was, then she heard a something hit the ground and saw what looked like a man decloaking.

As John got up, he could sense that he wasn't alone. He turned around to see the alien girl he saved. Both were armed but sensed neither was a threat. Then a laser bolt hit John in the armking him down. Then Captain Rex and his men appeared from the brush, then Ahsoka punched Rex's helmet covered head,"Commander!" he yelled. Then John got up, covered his wound, and yelled," WHAT THE HELL MAN!" then a man, an another alien with a mask on, followed by men in armor with wolf markings on them. Their blasters trained on the sixteen year old boy,"who are you?" Plo Koon asked.

Meanwhile Zerash, James, and Vorian were heading to the coordinates- giving by the Xel'naga Guardians- of the crashed Mobeus ship that held the Xel'naga Keystone. It's been an hour since John went scouting and he hasn't come back yet, and his father was getting worried. "Johnny's not back yet, I'm going to look for him" James said as he used his armors navagator to find his son's signal- he planted a tracking chip inside John's suit incase of an emergency-Zerash didn't stop him, he could sense how strong how strong the bond between a father and a son can be. While Raynor went off to find his son, the others pressed on.

At the Felucian village, John was being interogated by the Jedi, they didn't trust him so he was cuffed and guraded. John told them who he was, but didn't tell them why he was hear or about Fates Chosen.

Ahsoka was the only one really listing to John, the others were more interested in the fact that he was Force-sensitive. Then one of the villagers came in and yelled, "Droid! Droid!" the Jedi raced out to investigate. The "droid" was 7ft tall, black with an orange visier with a skull painted on it, and had a primitive design. The clones and the villagers had their weapons ready. The scanners in Raynors suit told him that the soldiers in the white armor were… human. There shouldn't be Terrans beyond the Korpurlu Sector, but he didn't care about that right now, all he wanted his son.

"Alright now, I'll give ya a minute for you to give my son" James yelled through his suits speakers, this confused the clones 'droids don't have kids' they all thought, but the Jedi knew that was no droid, "men, stand down" Plo Koon ordered and they did. "Now, shall we have a more proper introduction".


	4. Chapter 3

Zerash and Vorian made it to the location of the Keystone where it was guarded by Void demons- creatures made of Void energy- Voran made short work of them, like swatting flies. The Xel'naga artifact was in a capsule like pod. Mobeus fired it into deep space when they stole it. They grabbed the Keystone, but Zerash felt something was wrong, but didn't know what.

Jim and John hurried back to the Void Seeker, but they didn't relies… were being followed. Raynor got his son back after a heated argument with the "Jedi", they said they thought John was a droid- a lie of course- so they let them go. Master Plo-Koon ordered Ahsoka to follow them back to where they came from, she didn't like, but complied.

At the Void Seeker, Zerash was waiting for them. The Raynors made it," what took you so long?" the Dark Templar asked. John answered exaggeratedly," we ran into some… minor trouble" Zerash's attention suddenly changed, when he sensed they were not alone. "Come out of hiding , I know your there!". The alien girl John saved came out of the brush.

"Who are you creature?" Zerash demanded, the young padawan sighed and said" my name is Ahsoka Tano." Both people told their stories, and Ahsoka's made more sense than Zerashes,' trying to stop the apocalypse' the Torgurta thought. Zerash remembered the flight down to the planet, trying to doge the laser fire, and they'll be lucky to survive it again. Ahsoka offered a with the Jedi Generals, and Zerash excepted.

Aboard the Star-Destroyer "Resolute", Zerash spoke with Generals Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon. He told them everthing (except about Voran) who they were (including his species name and factions), why Fates Chosen came to their galaxy, and who their enemy was, the Hybrid. The Jedi found it hard to believe, but the evidence was (literally) standing in front of them. It may also explain the attacks on the Outer Rim Territories. Could these "Hybrid" be responsible?

Fates Chosen agreed to help the Republic fight Amon's forces, but they would not fight in the Clone Wars. A temporary alliance was formed between the two factions. But will it last?

 **I'm putting this fanfiction on hold, to work on my other ones, please comment on those as well.**


End file.
